Dancing in the Moonlight
by personaljebus
Summary: Gene Starwind and Co. take an offer by what looks to be a 7-feet tall monkey. Everything falls apart after that. PG-13 cos my mouth can be dirty. A crossover with Inuyasha.
1. Destination Unknown

"Dancing in the Moonlight"  
an Outlaw Star/Inuyasha  
crossover by nicole  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Great.  
  
This is my first real fic. Tell me if I should continue. I don't care if there's spelling mistakes. I'm tired.   
It's 1:00 a.m. I go to school tomorrow. I should be in bed...  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Destination Unknown   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Gene! How about this job?"  
  
"Read it to me, Jim."  
  
The little boy grinned. "I found this one over the internet. A man who describes himself as a seven feet tall   
monkey wants a white haired Japanese half dog youkai-half human dead."  
  
"How much does it pay?" Gene Starwind, Twillight Sauuka, and Aisha Clan-Clan asked, all at once.  
  
"He's willing to pay as much as one million wong plus a thing called the Shikon no Tama for the death."  
  
"ONE MILLION!?!" screamed Gene and Aisha.  
  
"What's a 'Shikon no Tama?" asked Melfina, seemingly coming out of nowhere.  
  
"I thought someone would never ask..." began Suzuka.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama is a jewel dating back to ancient Japan. In the 15th or 16th centary AD, a miko by the   
name of Kikyou kept it and protected it. Youkai everywhere wanted it because it could bring all sorts of power   
to them. To a normal human like you and I, it was pretty worthless, I guess.   
  
"Getting back to the miko, Kikyou was killed and had the Shikon no Tama burned with her body. So the Shikon   
no Tama was never taken by a youkai. I wonder if this man has a Stoneflower."  
  
Jim asked her what a "Stoneflower" was. "It's basically just a fake."  
  
________________  
  
  
After a few minutes worth of talking, Gene decided to find the seven feet tallmonkey and take the job.  
  
________________  
  
  
The group went to the place indicated by the website. It was a nasty, dirty motel in the middle of nowhere. The   
dark night and the denching rain made the place even more depressing and, atleast to Melfina and Jim (who   
wouldn't admit it), a little scary.   
  
Okay, maybe more than a little scary...downright frightening.  
  
But to Gene Starwind, this place was nothing. Even Aisha Clan-Clan was beginning to get scared. Suzuka just   
kept her "Suzuka Cool (TM)."   
  
"Alright, Room 136. Here it is." Gene knocked on the door.  
  
"I guess no one's home!" Aisha grinned. "Let's go!"  
  
The door opened up. A young, depressing little girl youkai appeared. She had long, white hair and a couple   
of flowers in her hair and wore a plain-looking white kimono with several little bows. She held a litte mirror in   
her hands. "Are you here to answer the advertisment?" Gene nodded. "Come along. Lord Naraku-sama is   
waiting." She turned around and looked back. "Only one of you can come."  
  
"I shall come," replied Suzuka. And with that, she left with the pale, youkai girl.  
  
________________  
  
  
"So, what makes you think you can kill Inuyasha? He's a lot stronger than you might think." Yes, this thing   
appeared to be a seven foot tall monkey.  
  
"I am an assasin. I am the best swordsman around. My group consists of myself, a bounty hunter who can   
shoot and kill anything, the best C'tarl C'tarl fighter, and an extremely smart young boy who can figure out   
anything," replied Suzuka.  
  
"What about the other girl?" he asked.  
  
"She is our, uh, navigator."  
  
"I see."  
  
  
________________  
  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group got to hang with the little pale girl!  
  
  
  
"So, what's your name?" asked Gene.  
  
"Kanna."  
  
"Wanna go out with Jim. He's about your age!"  
"Shut up Gene!"  
"Hey, come on...you know you wanna!"  
"I do not!"  
"Do too!"  
  
"I hate humans."  
  
Everyone looked at the little youkai girl.  
  
"GOOD THING I'M NOT HUMAN!" Aisha began to laugh.  
  
"I'm not, either," Melfina said quietly.  
  
________________  
  
  
The door opened and Suzuka smiled. "We've got the job. Come on in."  
  
The group and the pale girl followed behind.  
  
"I think they won't be able to kill him, Lord Naraku-sama," said Kanna harshly.  
  
"Kukuku, I think she can,"Naraku said, pointing at Sazuka. "Come with me to the time machine." They followed   
him to a capsule thing in one of the bedrooms. He calmly threw them all in there and pressed a couple of   
buttons. "You will get your reward once you're done! KUKUKU!!!!"  
  
________________  
  
  
"Where are we?" Aisha asked.   
  
Everyone looked around. They were in some kind of forest. It was cold.  
  
"What does the guy look like?" asked Jim.  
  
"I saw no picture of the man, but he's supposed to be half human-half youkai," Suzuka began. "He's got long   
white hair and white dog ears on top of his head. He wears a horribly tacky bright red kimono you can see a   
mile away. He has a girl dressed in a green and white school outfit, and houshi, a kitsune, and a youkai   
exterminator that follow him around."  
  
"You mean him over there," said Melfina, pointing at Inuyasha and Co.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
R&R welcomed. email me at roman@yyhmail.com 


	2. The Hardest Thing is to Let Go

"Dancing in the Moonlight"  
an Outlaw Star/Inuyasha  
crossover by nicole   
roman@yyhmail.com   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Great. That's news.  
  
The first chapter was more or less a prolouge.   
-"..." denotes what someone is saying  
-*...* denotes what one is THINKING  
-a 'houshi' is a Buddist priest  
-'Tetsusaiga' is Inu-kun's sword  
-i can't think of what the Cutting Wind is in Japanese...but it sounds   
better that way  
-"aniki" is NOT the word brother, but a term used for someone LIKE a   
brother. Jim uses this a lot for Gene. THEY ARE NOT BROTHERS!  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Hardest Thing is to Let Go  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO SHIT! That kimono IS tacky!"  
  
No one decided to reply about Gene's latest comment, although everyone   
but Suzuka agreed about it.   
  
Melfina suddenly had a bad feeling about this...  
  
  
__________  
  
  
"BAH! Shut up, girl!"  
"Inuyasha! Don't make me say that word!"  
"Oh you be quiet!"  
"I'll say 'it' and you know it!"  
  
Inuyasha's voice got very quiet. "I think we're being followed by   
humans and something else. Something cat-like."  
  
"Oh. Gomen, Inuyasha," replied Kagome. "I didn't know."  
  
  
__________  
  
  
The OLS gang had been following Inuyasha for quite some time when   
Inuyasha finally got fed up. He was getting hungry and he was, um,   
about to have problems. He turned around.  
  
"You know, you can come out at anytime. You people aren't all THAT   
quiet. Bah, I think Kouga's quieter about following people than you   
humans and that cat thing!" Inuyasha snickered.  
  
"WHO YOU CALLIN' A 'CAT THING!?!'" screamed Aisha, coming out of the   
clearing. "I'm a C'TARL C'TARL! Thank you very much!" She pulled   
her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out. "Suck on that, DOG BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Miroku proceeded to the C'tarl C'tarl.  
  
"I am but a humble houshi. May I ask what a beautiful C'tarl C'tarl   
like yourself is doing here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Why, arigatou, houshi-sama." She smiled. "I'm here to..."  
  
...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" Aisha slapped Miroku silly.  
  
"Hehe, old habits don't die!"  
  
Kagome and Sango went over there to help Aisha pound Miroku.   
  
"HENTAI!"  
"BACKSTABBER!"  
"HOUSHI MY ASS!"  
  
Shippou sighed. "Always happens."   
Inuyasha grumbled. "Stupid houshi."  
  
AND out of nowhere, Gene, Melfina, Suzuka, and Jim popped up. Gene   
smiled to the ladies and pulled up his gun to point it at Inuyasha.   
Suzuka swiftly pulled out her bokken and got into a stance. Melfina   
stepped back a bit and pulled Jim to her side.  
  
"Are you Inuyasha?" asked Gene.  
  
"Nah, really? Ya think?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "Some   
stupid modern toy isn't gonna get me. And a bokken? Get real. Wait   
for my sword. That's a real one."  
  
"That crappy little thing?" asked Gene, pointing to Tetsusaiga.   
"Sure..."  
  
"Heh."  
  
  
__________  
  
  
A shot rang out in the forest. Many miles away, Seshoumaru heard it.   
It must have been something to do with that lousy half-brother of his.   
Sesshoumaru was smart. He knew about Naraku and the time machine. He   
knew of the well Kagome used to get to their time period. In fact,   
while Inuyasha was asleep on the tree, he was living it up in Canada   
playing hockey. Now THAT was the life. Getting paid millions of   
dollars for beating up on humans while being on TV.   
  
ESPN loved Sesshoumaru, as did all the "puck bunnies." He snickered at   
that thought.  
  
Little did Sesshoumaru know but, Super Mario himself was having a come   
back right now.   
  
Why not the greatest enforcer ever, Sesshoumaru, grace the ice again?  
  
Oh wait. That guy "died" in a car accident back in late '96.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. *IF Sesshoumaru did have a come back, he would   
NOT play for the Canadiens again. Where would he go to, then? Ah,   
yes! The Dallas Stars! They should be doing very well right now! I   
guess leaving Minnesota was a good thing. I wonder what teams have   
moved and what new expansion teams there are now!*  
  
__________  
  
  
At that very moment, the Dallas Stars were up 3-1 over the Les Habs   
at the end of the second period. Little did Sesshoumaru know but   
there is now another team in Minnesota...the Minnesota Wild in St.   
Paul, Minnesota.  
  
__________  
  
  
*Oh, yes. Back to my brother. He's one baka if I ever met one.*  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to find out what was going on. After all, tonite's  
Inu-chan's nite. As if the great Sesshoumaru didn't know...  
  
*I still might have time for that come back!*  
  
__________  
  
  
Inuyasha ducked at the very last moment. "What the fuck was that?" he   
asked, somewhat in awe.  
  
"A GUN, DUH!" yelled Gene. "Man your slow."  
  
"He's from ancient Japan, BAKA!" Kagome yelled back. "Of course he   
doesn't know!"  
  
Inuyasha was REALLY fed up with this guy.  
  
__________  
  
  
"TAKE THIS, DUMB ASS!" Inuyasha propmtly kicked Gene in his head.   
  
Suzuka came next. She was dashing after him and before she could even   
lift up her bokken, Tetsusaiga (not powered up) had already knocked her  
backwards.  
  
"Uhh," she mumbled.  
  
"Anyone else?" asked Inuyasha. Aisha sped up to him.   
  
Tetsusaiga was already powered. "The Cutting Wind!" The power of the  
blow sent Aisha flying into Melfina and knocking her down.  
  
"NO!" Gene stood up.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. He looked to the sky. *Gotta end   
this quick!* "The Cutting--!"  
  
"No!" Jim ran into Inuyasha and knocked him down. Tetsusaiga,   
meanwhile, was powering down in Inuyasha's hand. He felt his senses...   
  
"AH, HELL NO!" He picked up the kid and ran out of there. Kagome,   
Sango, Shippou, and Miroku did the same.  
  
"NO!!!" Jim's voice echoed thru the forest.   
  
"Melfina! Suzuka! Aisha! ANIKI!"  
__________  
  
*Oh great. So much for hockey. Inuyasha's really done it this time.*  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the OLS group, or what was left of them.  
  
*I could use the C'tarl C'tarl!* He grinned....  
  
  
__________  
  
  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
